Go Fish
by Ika-Sophie
Summary: Kurama has had enough of the pink haired girls behavior and decides it is time to get his revenge. Sakura bashing. It's set when she was a fangirl, so it's not necessarily bashing, it's just making bad things happen to her... Could be interpreted as SasuNaru, but it can be read without a pairing. (The picture is a pun. You'll understand if you read.) One Shot


**My grandad has gotten out of hospital, but I still have personal issues to deal with. I hope you can accept this as an apology for me not being able to write much. Tumblr gave me a little push in the right direction. Honestly, I think I would be better at writing hentai/yaoi, but I generally get embarrassed about that kind of thing, unless it involved a girl and the woman wasn't someone else's work. It doesn't help that I have little figurines of Naruto characters staring at me when I sleep and paranoia. One of them has the byakugan. Noooo! Paranoia sucks. **

**Empress Eliza, I will update Akatsukitty eventually. I am happy that you want me to continue though; it is always nice to see that someone appreciates my childish and insane ramblings! :)**

**sakurafan, It's not that I hate Sakura or anything, but I really didn't like her in the first part. I'm willing to bash almost everyone. (not including Naruto and a few others) I think bashing can ruin a good story, but if there is a good reason they are like that, then I don't mind it too much. I happen to support SasuNaru, and I think Lee and Sakura would be good for each other, so my stories will never have SasuSaku. I don't even know how I would write that. I'm rambling again... Okay back to what I was originally talking about. Sakura was irritated because Kakashi was late and Naruto was annoying her. Plus it's really hot and the heat was getting to her head. I tried to keep my bashing to a minimum but I just love seeing characters suffer.  
**

"Go fish."

"..."

"Naruto! You baka! We're playing snap!"

Sasuke had a headache. It was 80.6F and Sakura was driving him crazy. Kakashi was late as usual so the pink haired girl decided she wanted to try something "different". He wasn't sure at the time, but he thought that sounded pretty foreboding.

He was right.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, pouting in an attempt to plead with the pink menace. Sasuke hoped that the dobe would never make that face again. It had to be bad for his health.

"No buts! We are playing snap and you are _going to like it_."

Naruto visibly gulped and nodded his head in such a way that made Sasuke think his head might snap off of his neck.

"Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" She purred in what she must have thought to be an attractive manner and proceeded to invade his personal space.

"Hn."

"So cool!" Sakura fangirled, giggling and playing with her hair.

"I thought we were playing snap." Muttered Naruto, after this had gone on for a few minutes. He obviously hadn't learned his lesson.

"_**NARUTO!" **_Sakura screeched, punching him halfway across the village. Sasuke blinked. That _had_ to have broken a record or something.

Meanwhile in a bar on the outskirts of Hi no kuni, a blonde woman felt oddly threatened.

"Shizune! We're leaving!" The busty lady called to another, while finishing her last drink.

In another bar, far away from the last, a white haired man felt unusually sympathetic.

"Some poor kid must have upset a kunoichi." He muttered, before ordering some ramen. He had a feeling it was the right thing to do in the situation.

Inside the seal, Kyuubi was getting annoyed. He had been trying to rest, but _no, _the pink banshee_ had _to interrupt his sleep and send his container flying while at it.

Kurama felt it was time for some justice.

Odd. Thought Sakura, looking at a crate of apples.

'I could have sworn I just saw a fox.' Sakura shook the thought away. After all, how could a fox get into a marketplace without being noticed?

She would forget about the incident entirely.

The Kyuubi was cackling gleefully. He had managed to _persuade_ his container to let him outside for a bit. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, all he had to do was mention the witch and he was all for it.

'Not that he knows what I'm planning...'

Once Sakura got home, she started to feel strange. Her nose was itching like crazy and she couldn't help but scratch. She heard a gasp and the sound of plates smashing from behind her.

"S-Sakura what happened to your nose?" The pink haired girl turned round to see her mother.

"What do you mean? My nose is fine?" The last statement came out more of a question than anything.

"Y-your nose! Look in the mirror!" Confused, Sakura quickly found her pocket mirror and opening it, shrieked. Her nose was growing!

"What's happening to me!? Kyaaaaa!"

All that could be heard that day was a young girls screams and a strange, not-quite-human laugh that sent shivers though everyone's spines.

'I still don't know where they went.' Thought a glum looking Kakashi. He decided he would be a little less late tomorrow. After all, he wouldn't want his cute little genin to stop waiting for him, would he?


End file.
